I Need You
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: Edwards thoughts about Him and Bella.... Song Fic.......


**A/N: Song Fic yada yada yada. Uses "She Thinks She Needs Me" By Andy Griggs... In Edwards POV whole Time...**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR 'SHE THINKS SHE NEEDS ME' BY ANDY GRIGGS. OK...? Good so now on with the show!**

**_She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon  
She tells me every morning,  
"They just don't make men like you" _**

I chuckled softly as i watched Bella sleep. She was talking again in her sleep mentioning things like 'how she loved me' and 'if I ever left her she wouldnt love again'. Bella is my love and I find it hard to beleive that she is mine sometimes. I dont know why God gave me a monster the chance to love and bask in the presence of an angel like her. I dont know who would suffer more me or her if I was forced to leave Forks.

**_She thinks I've got it together  
She swears I'm as tough as nails  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
She don't know me that well _**

Sometimes I go home and sob silently in my room because I know that one day i will lose her and when that day comes I will end up killing myself to.Without her I'm a mess. The hardest thing for me is to not change her because i know that someday I will need to leave her for her own good. But I cant bring myself to accept that fact because I need her more than she thinks. I'm a vampire in love with a human. A Lion in love with a Lamb.

**_She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me  
_**And yet it amazes me how she can see the good in me and she accepts me for what I am. She doesnt run off and hide she embraces it with wide open arms telling me 'I Love You' day after day. When something bad happens such as a nightmare or a bad encounter I find her in my arms looking for reassurance and I give it to her but also giving myself reassurance that she is mine and that no matter what happens she will always love me.

**_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
When she's lying next to me  
But she don't know that when I hold her  
That she's really holding me, holding me _**  
But I wait for the day to come and realization to hit her full force. For her to see the monster to realize what I am capable of. But instead she calls me her angel and loves me unconditionally. I find myself wondering often what I did to deserve her and why she even thinks she doesn't deserve me. She says she waits for me to disapear for all of this to be a dream and that im not real. How ironic that is because when I'm holding her I wonder the same thing.  
**_She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me _**

**_Yeah, and the funny thing is  
She thinks she's the lucky one _**

I came back to realization when I noticed her heartbeat quicken and she shifted to look at me. "Morning my love" I whispered against her neck. I heard her heartbeat go faster and I started kissing her neck and collarbone moving all the way to her ear. "Morning" she breathlessly replied. I grinned and said "My human needs a human moment correct?" "Yes and why now?" she grumbled. I paused for dramatic effect and said " Your breathe smells" I watched her face flush like a tomato and she was shocked beyond belief covering her mouth she attempted to go but I held her down. " Isabella calm down I was only kidding. Plus you blushed." I grinned and dodged her punch. "EDWARD!" she groaned and I felt my heart flip flop at the sound of my name coming off her tounge. She left to do her human moment and it felt like forever. But I guess thats when you know its love. When you realize your in love the world is brighter and birds sing louder, not that they already don't. Because all in all without her I would be a mess and I laugh because she actually thinks she needs me funny thing is I need her to.  
**_She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me _**

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon

**A/N 2: OK OK OK I KNOW SAPPY AND SUCH BU**T **IT WAS A GOOD OPPORTUNITY FOR ME TO WRITE IT. THE STORY WAS BEGGING TO BE WRITTEN. SO YEAH. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and look out for more song fics. I will most likely write more of those than a story seeing high school is coming up n all. so yeah rambling again. REVIEW purty please. lol. **


End file.
